A New Possibility
by Sailor Memory
Summary: War has hit the Silver Millennium. Five pairs of lovers must separate to try to save everything they love from aniliation. Will they succeed, or fail?
1. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, I would be super rich, own my own Corvette,   
have a limo, and a huge house filled with cats. *sigh* We can all dream right?  
  
Summary: War has hit the Silver Millennium. Five pairs of lovers must separate to try to save everything they love from anihilation. Will they succeed, or fail?  
  
Oh by the way, I switched two couples. Instead of Jeadite and Raye and Zoisite   
and Amy, it is now Jeadite and Amy and Zoisite and Raye. Ok? You see, I read this   
beautiful fanfic called Bittersweet and it features Jeadite and Amy. I just loved it,   
so that's why I'm doing this. k?  
  
* This story is dedicated to those who know the meaning of true love and to those who will one day know.*  
  
*********  
begin part 1  
*********  
  
Pluto had a choice to make. A diffucult one. Did she let her friends suffer for the   
rest of their existance, therefore preserving the timeline, or should she let them be   
happy, creating a new timeline? She had been taught only to preserve the timeline,   
not to interfear with it.  
  
With a sigh, she closed her eyes and followed her heart.  
  
**********  
  
Jeadite stared down at his blue haired angel. She had buried her face into his chest,   
trying in vain to hide the tears that he knew would come the moment he told her that   
he was leaving. In fact all of the women were crying, even Venus, though she tried to   
hide behind the command mask.   
The men were also close to tears at having to leave their loves after just finding them. But   
they had to save their home. They all knew it.  
  
**********  
  
They both tried to be what was expected of them, cold, battle hardened leaders. But those   
who knew them could see through it easy. They tried to exchange formal farewells, but it   
was hopeless, tears began to slip past her defenses, as well as his at the sight of her tears.   
She flew into his arms and sobbed her heart out. His steelly gaze melted as he held her. No   
words were necessary between them.  
  
**********  
  
Zoisite watched as his raven-haired beauty tried in vain to stop her tears. She always felt that   
she had to keep her temper up, but he had always seen through it. She had already tried to make   
herself believe that he would be safe when he left, but that had crumbled the moment she'd   
looked into his eyes. Quietly, he pulled her into his arms and whispered that it was ok to cry.   
She broke down and wailed into his shoulder.  
  
**********  
  
She had told him that she'd loved him countless times, but it still didn't feel like enough. He   
had told her the same. When she'd arrived to bid him farewell, she'd been the, surprisingly the  
first to break down, even before the Princess. She'd fled into his arms, her sanctuary, her   
home. This is the way they belonged, in each others arms, forever. They knew it, as did anyone   
else who saw them that day.  
  
**********  
  
Serenity and Endymion watched their friends, the ones they called brothers and sisters, suffer,   
unable to help or comfort them. They turned to each other and just stared at each other sadly.   
  
Pluto had told them that the actions off the 10 of them would decide the future of the Moon   
Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. Quietly, they just held each other, never saying a word,   
and never needing to. But it didn't stop the Princess from weeping softly.  
  
**********  
  
The four Outer Sailors watched their friends from the shadows. Many considered them the four   
heartless Sailors, which was far from the truth. They just hid their emotions better than most. Had   
anyone seen them, anyone would have been able to see the anguished faces as they watched their  
friends suffer.  
  
**********  
  
Finally, the five men broke away from the five women, but held their gazes until they disappeared.  
  
Quietly, Jupiter broke the eery silence that had desended upon them, asking a question that not   
even Pluto could answer, "Is there a way out of this?"  
  
**********  
end part one  
**********  
  
*********  
begin part 2  
*********  
  
They'd been battling for days. The only thing that kept them going was the fact that   
they had love waiting for them on the Moon above. It was the only thing that kept them  
from going insane.   
  
But this battle was different. They were outnumbered and what troops that were left   
were going to die sooner or later. The Negaverse did not take prisoners. So they   
continued.   
  
"This is pointless," shouted Zoisite above the clatter of swords that came from   
everywhere, "We need to retreat! We cannot keep this up much longer!"  
  
"Zoisite is right my Prince," added Kunzite, "You must get out of here! Warn the   
Queen and the Princesses! If the Moon falls, the Universe falls! Go, we'll cover   
you!"  
  
Endymion protested, "I won't leave without all four of you!"  
  
Unexpectedly, Jeadite, the lighthearted one, snarled at him, "Prince Endymion of the   
House of Agamemnon, we are your Guards and if it our destiny to die defending you   
then so be it! Your destiny is to save the Moon, the UNIVERSE, from eternal   
darkness! Go!!!"  
  
Nephlite merely nodded.  
  
Tears ready to fall, Endymion yelled just before he transported away, "May the   
Great Maker be with you all!"  
  
Not a minute later, a woman with red hair and claw-like hands appeared before  
them, smiling sickly at them. They recognized her immediately.  
  
"Beryl," growled Nephlite as he started forward to rip her to shreads.  
  
But when he got within a few feet of her, he was knocked back by an invisible forcefield.  
  
"Pathetic," cackled Beryl, "You could have been real warriors had you not let your   
minds get clouded with stupid things like love! No matter, I'll still have you in my army   
anyway."  
  
With that, the five disappeared, leaving the rest of Earth's Army to die.  
  
**********  
  
Zoisite stared straight ahead, face impassive. He wouldn't give this witch the satisfaction   
of letting her see him cry out in pain. The others were doing the same.   
  
"Give up," jeered Beryl, "You can't possibly win against my powers!"  
  
Deciding to tune out her voice, he concentrated on the voice and eyes of his Martian   
Princess. The way her hair swayed when she walked, the way she used her fire against   
a youma, all the little details he'd never really noticed.  
  
He was so busy concentrating, that he didn't notice them beginning to fade...  
  
**********  
  
Kunzite watched as first Zoisite, then Nephlite, then finally Jeadite fall to the advances   
of Beryl's brainwashing power. He was determined not to-  
  
Suddenly he let out a scream of agony.  
  
Beryl sneered, "Since there is only one of you left, I can give you better attention now   
and use more efficent ways to get you to join me. The painful way..." she began to  
laugh maniaclly.  
  
Kunzite just kept screaming.  
  
**********  
  
As all of this was happening on Earth, the four Inner Sailors, Princess Serenity, and  
Queen Serenity were sitting in the War Room, discussing on what to do to better the   
defenses of the Moon.  
  
"Perhaps," Mina started, but stopped when a golden flash appeared in front of them.   
  
The four Sailors jumped, ready to protect the royals, but relaxed slightly when they saw  
it was Endymion. They tensed yet again when the four Generals did not appear with him.  
  
In a faint whisper, he said only, "Earth... has... fallen." He collapsed into Serenity's waiting   
arms.   
  
As the Queen ordered the servants to take the Prince to a room, the four Sailors froze.   
Then their tiara's disappeared, revealing their planetary signs of Venus, Mercury, Mars,   
and Jupiter. One by one, they screamed out the names of their loves before falling to the  
ground.  
  
The Queen and Princess shared a glance, the way they had reacted did not mean that the   
Generals were dead, but turned to evil. It had only happened once before, but they knew.  
  
**********  
end part two  
**********  
  
  
*********  
begin part 3  
*********  
  
A few days later, the Queen held a ball to help boost the Kingdom's morale. It had   
suffered a tremendous blow when the people heard that Earth had fallen. The four   
Inner Sailors had tried to continue with their lives, but only in a zombie-like way. They   
continued to protect the Princess as was their duty. Duty was all they had left now.  
  
Serenity quietly slipped out onto the balcony near the ballroom. She just could no   
longer stand the false cheer that everyone was putting on. It was starting to   
suffocate her.  
  
"Serene," called a familiar voice. She looked out from the balcony and down   
to the garden path that went right by it. With a quiet joy, she called, "Endymion,   
you've finally arrived. But shouldn't you have come in through the doors of the   
ballroom?" She already knew the answer to that question, no. He hadn't   
because it was too painful, as he remembered waiting in the ballroom all the time   
with the four Generals, but that was a forbidden subject.  
  
"Princess of my heart, I have come to tell you something. I'm going back to   
Earth to find the Generals and bring them here."  
  
Tears filling her eyes, she merely nodded. She knew he would not stay here for  
long. She started to say something, but it was cut off by a loud explosion that   
sounded at the front gates.   
  
**********  
  
Mina in an orange dress and yellow sash, Amy in a dark blue dress and light   
blue sash, Raye in a fiery red dress and violet sash, and Lita in a green dress and   
pink sash, tried to mingle with the crowd, but found it impossible to enjoy   
themselves. They practically had been ordered to come by the Queen.   
  
Their heads shot up when they heard a loud explosion came from the front gates.  
  
Luna and Artemis, the two feline advisors, came into the ballroom, screaming, "We're   
under attack! Get to the armements and be prepared to fight for the Kingdom!"  
  
The four Princesses merely raised their pens into the air, shouting,   
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
They, along with the two cats, were the only ones who made it out of the  
ballroom before it collapsed on everyone else. The shrieks of pain were   
deafening.  
  
**********  
  
Serenity and Endymion rushed to the throne room, taking the long way, since   
the ballroom was destroyed, and therefore blocking the shorter route.   
  
"Mother," cried Serenity, "The Negaverse is everywhere! The palace is   
surrounded! Where are our Armies????????"  
  
"They're on the way here. We were expecting an attack to come from the   
Dark Side of the Moon, not from the Midway Point. They should be here in  
a half hour," Queen Serenity replied as she stared at the console beside her.  
  
"We don't have a half hour! The Negaverse is getting-"  
  
Serenity never had a chance to finish, for at that moment, the four doors   
that a person could enter to the throne room burst open. In the front door   
stood Kunzite, in the door to the right, was Jeadite, then directly across from   
Kunzite was Nephlite, and finally in the door to Kunzite's left stood Zoisite.  
  
"At last," cackled Zoisite, "We have the Queen, Princess, and Prince. This   
killing should be easy."  
  
"Not while we're around," came four voices out of no where. In the middle of   
the room, the four Sailors appeared, ready for battle. Any person could see that   
they were mad, but only the people who knew them well enough could see that   
this was tearing them apart.  
  
"You won't be harming anyone anymore bastards!" Shouted Mars mostly to  
Zoisite.  
  
The sentiment seemed to be shared by the other Sailors as they began to battle   
their loves.  
  
**********  
  
Serenity, Serenity, and Endymion stood and watched the others battle. It was   
the only thing they could do, since they were blocked. But Serenity didn't want   
to accept that.  
  
"Mother," Serenity shouted, "We've got to do something! People are dieing   
out there!"  
  
Before anyone could answer her, a great flash came out of no where and   
appeared at the bottom of the dais. There stood the Moon's greatest enemy,   
Beryl.   
  
"Sister, stop this maddness! This can only end in the death of everyone, including   
yourself," shouted Serenity. She did not want to have to destroy her own sister.   
She continued, "Can't you see, that evil shadow is only using you! It has no  
intention of letting you rule in my place! It will destroy us, then you and steep   
everything into eternal darkness! Believe me Beryl!"  
  
For a moment, Beryl was silent. Then slowly, she started to clap and chuckle.   
She said, "Well said Serenity. You always did have a flair for the dramatic! But   
I know that you lie to me, just as you always have! Why should I believe you   
now?"  
  
Serenity started to answer, but Princess Serenity beat her to it, saying quietly, "Because   
Aunt Beryl, we love you and we don't want you to be hurt anymore."  
  
The only sounds in the room were of the four Generals and the four Sailors   
fighting, paying no attention to the rest of them. Endymion looked over at them   
and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
The Sailors had been cornered by the Generals.  
  
********  
end part 3  
********  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I mean? *heehee* 


	2. Light, Dark, Light

AN: These four parts happen all at the same time k, so now you won't get confused. Wow! I wrote an Authors Note! KOOL!!  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
*********  
begin part 4  
*********  
  
Kunzite stared at the sailor in front of him, crushed against the marble pillar. She was staring at him defiantly, but under it all, there was something else. At first he'd thought it terror, but then it began to glow brighter in her eyes. It was pain, sorrow, and, surprisingly, love.   
  
At first he scoffed at the idea. He was Kunzite, the first of Metallia's Generals, and therefore unable to feel any weak human emotions. But then, he felt something begin to soften inside him. He was then blinded as something flashed into his brain...  
  
  
  
Kunzite fought to keep from yawning. These balls were soooooo boring, at least to him. Jeadite and Nephlite enjoyed them because it gave them a new chance to meet girls. Zoisite usually agreed with him, but as Kunzite looked over at him, he doubted Zoisite found it one bit dull. He was dancing with the Martin Princess, the temper of the Sailor Team.  
  
He scanned the room and also found Jeadite practically hanging onto Princess Mercury's every word, and he saw Nephlite grinning goofily at the Jovian Princess. Kunzite rolled his eyes.  
  
Then she came into view.  
  
She was blonde and could have passed as Princess Serenity, if need be. She was the leader of the Sailor Team, the Venusian Princess. She wore a sleeveless orange dress that flowed off her curves, instead of hugging them and matching gloves. Her hair, normally in a red bow, was curled and pilled on top of her head.   
  
And she was heading right for him.  
  
When she was in front of him, she asked him timidly, "I don't suppose you would want to dance would you General?"  
  
Normally he would have rather died than dance with any girl, but this one,   
she intrigued him. One moment she was a confident leader, the next a shy, vulnerable girl. He smiled at her, a rare smile, and replied, "I'd love to your highness."  
  
Her smile was as bright as the morning sun.  
  
  
  
They walked down the path in the Venusian Gardens behind the Moon Palace, arm in arm. Any bystander would easily seen that these two innocents were totally intralled with one another. But no one else was there to make   
the observation.  
  
Kunzite looked down and met her eyes. To him, they were the perfect blue. Lowering his head slightly, he pecked her on the nose. He stood back and grinned at the pout on her face. He turned to one of the bushes and picked off a Venusian Rose, which was a mixture of yellow and orange. Carefully, so not to prick her with the thorns, he tucked it behind her ear. She   
sighed and leaned against him. He simply held her.  
  
**********  
  
Abruptly, the images were gone and Kunzite was back, preparing to slay Mina. 'SLAY MINA,' his heart screamed, 'WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!?!?!?!?! THIS IS THE *LOVE* OF YOUR *LIFE*,   
NOT A YOUMA TO KILL IN FENCING PRACTICE!!!!!!!!!'  
  
He dropped the sword like it was a deadly snake.  
  
**********  
  
Mina did not flinch when Kunzite brought up his sword to her chest. Every Sailor was prepared to die if need be. 'But to be killed by your own soulmate, are we prepared to do that?'  
  
He was about to thrust the sword into her, when his eyes clouded over. She stared at him in confusion. He was evil now and had no remembrance of their love. He should have killed her by now.   
  
Then the clouds parted from his eyes and... he stared at her. She looked back at him and saw something different. His eyes, which had been a lifeless grey, almost white had returned to their vibrant silver. His eyes left hers and he glanced at the   
sword pointed at her and abruptly dropped it as though it stung him.   
  
"Kunzite," Mina breathed, hoping, praying.  
  
He looked up at her and she saw tears in his eyes. "What have I done," he whispered in anguish, dropping to his knees in front of her. He began to weep. 'WEEP! KUNZITE IS *WEEPING!!!* COMFORT HIM YOU DOOF!!!'  
  
That was all the prodding Mina needed. She moved to him and placed a hand on his bent head, never saying a word, since none were needed. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and he wept into her stomach. She just held him.  
  
**********  
end part four  
**********  
  
**********  
begin part 5  
**********  
  
Amy stared at him, expressionless. 'This is it,' she thought, 'this is the end. Farewell Serenity, Endymion, Queen Serenity. I'm off to join the real Jeadite.'  
  
That is what she truly believed. Amy couldn't believe that her Jeadite could truly do this to her.  
  
**********  
  
Jeadite stared at her, smirking. She was second in command of the Sailor Scouts and had hardly been a challenge to him. He hoped that Venus had been a better challenge for Kunzite, since he got in a bad mood if he wasn't challenged enough by an opponent.  
  
He continued to eye her, from her blue boots all the way up to her neck, where he had placed his sword, preparing to cut her throat. Then he moved up to her eyes and instantly became lost.  
  
  
  
Jeadite nearly fell asleep kneeling on the marble floor in the throne room. 'Why are these introductions sooooooo boring? You'd think they'd come up with a better way of meeting people. Why, they could just hold out their hand and say, 'Hi, want to go find a point in our meaningless existance?' Now that would be far more entertaining.'  
  
Resigning himself to the inevetable, he raised his eyes as the Queen began to introducing everyone. First her sister, Princess Beryl, then her daughter, Princess Serenity (who was staring at Endymion and he back at her, as though they were the only people within a mile), and then onto the four Guardians of the Princess. First came the Venusian Princess, who had managed to spark something in Kunzite's eyes, even if he was unaware of it, and the next-  
  
The next one was an angel. There was no other way to describe her.   
  
The Queen introduced her as the Mercurian Princess, Amy. With her short blue hair and matching blue eyes, she looked like a water sprite. She didn't seem to be as confident as the other three Guardians, but there was something about her that just drew him to her.  
  
  
  
Jeadite's eyes moved over the thongs of people at the ball, trying to find the blue-haired angel he'd seen in the throne room. She shouldn't have been hard to spot, since there were very few blue haired people on the Moon. Finally he spotted her.  
  
She was standing over by the balcony, getting ready to jump out there and away from everyone. She was exquisite looking in her simple sleevless blue dress and matching gloves. He quickly moved toward her, ducking behind couples and plants to avoid being seen.   
  
By the time Jeadite reached her, she had already moved out onto the balcony. He followed her.  
  
She had her back to him, so he softly called out, "Princess Mercury?"  
  
Surprised, she whirled around and stared at him warily, asking, "Yes General Jeadite? How may I help you?"  
  
Gently, he smiled at her, replying, "You could tell me why a beautiful woman such as yourself has ducked out here, when she could have almost any man in there begging to dance with her?"  
  
Princess Mercury blushed bright red at his compliment and she softly said, "Most won't dance with me because I am some what of a geek around here. The 'Ice Princess,' or 'The Brainic' are some of my other names."  
  
Jeadite was shocked to the bone. How could anyone not see the gentle beauty before him. She could definitely be called the most beautiful woman in the Universe in his opinion. He smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Well, I think those people are idiots if they cannot see the real you!"  
  
Bemused, she asked him, "And what do you see General?"  
  
"I see a beautiful woman with a heart of gold and an innocence that is just amazing. Oh and by the way, please call me Jeadite. I'm not one for formality."  
  
Flashing him a gorgous smile, she held out her hand and stated, "Then you must call me Amy. After all, its only fair."  
  
  
  
That was only the beginning. Overcoming her shyness had taken time, but eventually, it was done. He never had a chance, as she had gripped his heart the first time he'd seen her, though neither of them had known it. They were a destined couple, to always be together in spirit and mind. They planned to wed when the cursed war that had broken out on Earth was over. The Prince and Princess were to be married as well, so it made things a little easier for them to be together. Until it all fell apart...  
  
**********  
  
Jeadite stared at her, unbelieving at what he'd just seen. Could he really be a General of Earth and not the Negaverse?  
  
'OF COURSE YOU MORON,' shouted a voice in his mind, 'WHAT ELSE DID YOU THINK YOU WERE??? A DENTIST???????????!!!!!!!!!'  
  
He dropped to his knees, swinging his sword away from him. "Amy," he whispered, "I understand that you hate me now after what I have done."  
  
**********  
  
Amy watched with confusion as Jeadite fell to his knees before her. Then hope began to spring within her as he flung the sword that had almost taken her life away from them. Then she heard him say, "Amy, I understand that you hate me know after what I have done."  
  
That was the final straw. With a choked sob, she fell to the ground in front of him and pulled him into her arms. He stiffened in surprise for a moment, but soon relaxed and put his arms around her waist and just held her as she held him.  
  
********  
end part 5  
********  
  
*********  
begin part 6  
*********  
  
Mars did not flinch as Zoisite ran the edge of his blade up and down the sides of her face. She was the Scout of War, and thus prepared to die for her lieges. But her heart was screaming.  
  
**********  
  
Zoisite stared at the woman in front of him. She'd been a challange, and the fire in her eyes told him that she wouldn't go down without a fight. She had raven hair down past her waist, almong shaped violet eyes that burned with anger, hatred, passion, and...love?  
  
  
  
Zoisite raised his eyes at his liege as he told them the news. They were going to the Moon.   
  
"I heard that the Princess is supposed to be a real shocker to the eyes Endy," grinned Jeadite, nudging his friend slightly.  
  
Endymion and Kunzite rolled their eyes at Jeadite. Before it could start into a fullblown match of wills, Zoisite broke in, "You know, I could bring up a picture of them if you want and you could see for yourselves." Without waiting for an answer, he used his powers to open up one of the many books on the shelves.   
  
With a *smack,* the book fell on the table and everyone gathered around it. Zoisite pointed out the first one, a tall brunette in a green and pink sailor suit.  
  
"This," he spoke, "is the Scout of Protection, Sailor Jupiter, or Princess Lita of Jupiter. She is the athlete of the group, and loves to cook. The one next to her is the Scout of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury, or Princess Amy of Mercury. She is quiet, loves to study, and plays chess in her spare time. The one in the middle is the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity of the Moon. She has a bubbly personality and is hardly anywhere without a smile. The next one is the Scout of Love, Sailor Venus, or Princess Mina of Venus.  
She is an enigma of sorts. As the princess of Venus, she is quite like Princess Serenity, but as Sailor Venus, she's quite the opposite. She is that of a battle-hardened warrior. And finally we come... to..."  
  
Zoisite trailed off at the sight of the final Sailor. She was exquisite in her sailor uniform of red and purple. Her violet eyes could make a person believe that she'd been forged by the fires of Mars, and her raven hair trailed down her, creating a sort of vapor trail.   
  
It was then that he glanced up and saw that the others had stopped paying attention to him long ago. Nephlite was gazing at Jupiter with those starry eyes of his, Jeadite was looking at Mercury with a curious gaze, Endymion was staring at Serenity in total wonder, and Kunzite was staring emotionlessly at Venus. Still, there was a glimmer of... could it be... hope? Yes, it was definitely hope in his slate eyes.  
  
In a hoarse voice, Zoisite suggested, "Why don't we return to our rooms and begin packing for our journey. After all, we're leavng in two days."  
  
The others only nodded, lost in their own thoughts as they left the library.  
  
  
  
Two days later, he saw her in person for the very first time and she took his breath away yet again. Her violet eyes were even more captivating in person.   
  
That same night, there was a ball to welcome them to the Moon Royal Court. The Lunarians sure knew how to throw a party. But Zoisite didn't notice the fine wine, or the delicious foods. The only thing in his eyes that night was his lovely Martian Princess, who had captured his heart.  
  
  
  
She'd captured his heart alright, but that was only the beginning. As time past, she captured his mind and soul as well. Her fire drew him in, as it had done to many men. But he was the only one that didn't get burned.  
  
**********  
  
Zoisite felt as though he were awakening from a great slumber. The last thing he remembered was yelling at Endymion to get back to the Moon to warn the Queen of the threat of Queen Beryl, her own sister. Then, slowly, the rest came back, as though it were a nightmare... a nightmare he was living.  
  
He had been kidnapped by Beryl.  
  
He had been tortured by Beryl.  
  
He had fallen to Beryl.  
  
He had assisted in countering the Moon's defenses.  
  
He had been a part of the attempt to kill Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion.  
  
He was about to kill his love, his soulmate.  
  
Zoisite fell to the ground clutching his head, screaming a name. A name that belonged to the dearest person in the world to him.  
  
"RAYE!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Something was happening. The sword, which had been moving over her face constantly, had stopped, just below her eye. He was staring off into space. Abruptly, she tensed, waiting to spring at the appropriate moment. But she still couldn't move, not without puncturing her eye.   
  
Then suddenly, for there had been no warning, he fell to the ground and screamed a word. It took only a moment to realize that it was her name.  
  
It was enough.  
  
She fell to her knees in front of him and pulled his arms away from his head, which seemed to be trying to crush it. But he kept his head bent.  
  
Sighing, Raye put her fingers beneith his chin and lifted his face to look at her. Slowly, almost reverantly, his eyes lifted to meet hers. Those green eyes were full of sorrow, pain, and love. She smiled and moved in for a kiss.  
  
**********  
  
When he felt her lifting his head, Zoisite wondered, 'What is she doing??? I am not worthy to look her in her eyes!' But she continued to lift his face, and almost involuntarily, his eyes followed.  
  
Her violet eyes had not lost their fire. But they had cooled and there was no anger in them, only sadness at what had happened, at what was happening all around them. Also, there was one other thing: unconditional, fiery love.  
  
Was it her who started the kiss or was it him??  
  
********  
end part 6  
********  
  
*********  
begin part 7  
*********  
  
It was so hard to believe. Just a few weeks ago, she knew what she wanted out of life. She wanted to always be there to guard and protect the princess, her best friend. She wanted to marry the love of her life, the keeper of her soul. She wanted a dozen children that looked just like him.  
  
Now, it was obviously not meant to be. Here he was, ready to shove a sword into her stomach. If someone had told her that this would happened... no, she still wouldn't have changed anything.  
  
He still looked the same except for two things. One, he wasn't wearing the uniform of Earth. Instead, it was a sickly color that she didn't even want to describe. The second thing... the second thing was his eyes. She had once said that she didn't have to look to the heavens to see the stars. They were already in his eyes. But now, they were gone, and all that was left was an empty shell.  
  
God, would she ever wake up from this nightmare?  
  
**********  
  
He stared at the lovely creature that was the Scout of Protection, Sailor Jupiter. She was taller than all the others, which made it easier to spot attacks from crowds. Her eyes were a brillant green that seemed to sparkle with stars. 'Where did that come from,' he had wondered but shrugged it off. He continued to make an inventory of her.  
  
Her slim body was backed into a corner, unable to get the sword that lay only a few feet away. Her curly brown hair, which was normally pulled up neatly in a pony tail, was soaked in sweat and matted against her head. But, as always, he was drawn back to her eyes. They seemed to want to pull him in. They-  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish as there was a flash of lightening, and the last thing he heard was the sound of roling thunder.  
  
  
  
"And the thunder roled," sang Nephlite as he came out of his room on the shuttle taking them to the Moon, "And the lightening strikes. Another-"  
  
"Oh god," moaned Jeadite, "Someone please shoot me and spare me of that horrible sound! It sounds like someone is in terrible, terrible pain!"  
  
Ignoring the ribbing, Nephlite moved over to the portal and looked out at the moon, which was growing steadily bigger. "How long til we get there?"  
  
"In about 2 hours or so. You'd better get dressed," answered Kunzite, who was going over some reports.  
  
"Anyone hungry," asked Zoisite as he came in with a tray full of food.  
  
"ME!!!!" Roared Jeadite and Nephlite. Kunzite merely rolled his eyes and excepted a plate from Zoisite.  
  
  
  
He saw her in the throne room. She kept close to the Moon Princess, since she was her bodyguard during all functions. Her piercing emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with stars.   
  
Nephlite had to meet her in the ballroom that night. It wasn't hard.  
  
She wore a strapless dress that matched her eyes perfectly, along with pale pink gloves. She was staring out at the dancing prince and princess, watching anyone who dared go near them.  
  
Smiling at her dashingly, he asked her, "Princess Lita, may I have this dance?"  
  
She blushed. The hard, battle trained warrior was shy.  
  
  
  
To even this day, her reaction caused him to chuckle. It had been so hard to believe. But he was helpless before her. She could cradle his heart in her hands lovingly, or she could crush it, whatever she wished. But with her sweet nature, despite her battle hardness training on the outside, wouldn't allow her to do anything cruel to anyone. She was the Mistress of the Stars, while he was the Master.  
  
They were to be married, just like everyone else after the war.  
  
But, they way things were going, that didn't look like it was going to happen.  
  
**********  
  
The onslaught of the memories caused him to drop the sword. Then he looked to her and saw that tears were streaming down her face. She knew that he had returned to her, just as he promised.   
  
**********  
  
When he'd dropped the sword, Lita had hoped against hope that his memories were returning. Then he looked into her eyes and she knew. Bursting into fresh tears, she threw herself into his arms.  
  
The stars watched innocently from above. Their Master and Mistress had returned to each other.  
  
********  
end part 7  
********  
  
Ok, I know that last part was a little awkward. I might rewrite it. Rite now, I'm working on part 8. After that, it will be part 9 and I'll be done! Yeah! Please r/r!!!  
  
****************************************************  
May the Moonlight always guide you on the correct path.*********  
A Lunarian saying.**  
**************************************************** 


	3. The Queen is Dead, Long Live the Queen

*********  
begin part 8  
*********  
  
Beryl stared up at her sister, niece, and future nephew-in-law, almost in a trance. Images danced through her head, images of the Queen and herself as children, playing hapily in the gardens, images of her holding a blondhaired, blue-eyed infant. 'Wait a minute, who am I anyway,' her mind cried out in confusion. Then she saw images of death and destruction. 'NOOOOOO!'  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a presence that could only be described as pure evil entered the room admist swirling winds. "Beryl," it hissed, "Remember, you swore your loyality to me."  
  
"No Aunty, I believe in you! Fight this evil, you can beat her," screamed the Princess.  
  
"Please Beryl, sweet sister, come back to me," whispered Queen Serenity.  
  
The three watched as Beryl's internal struggle between her love for her family and friends and the hatred that had been bred within her by an evil spectre. Finally, Beryl looked up, and she whispered, "I'm sorry Seren *the Queen,* Rennie Rose *the Princess,* Prince... she's too strong for me... Serenity! Kill me before its too late!"  
  
"No Beryl," Serenity shrieked, "How can I kill my own *sister,* for Selene's sake!!"  
  
Just before Beryl's naturally green eyes faded into an evil, sickly yellow, she breathed, "For the good of the Kingdom, for the good of the Universe... do it..." With those final words, Beryl, Princess-Dowager of the Moon, sister to the Queen, aunt to the Princess, faded, leaving an evil witch who cared for nothing but herself.  
  
Cackling, she sneered, "Very good Queenie, but I'm afraid that you're *beloved* sister is no more... prepare to die!" At that, dark energy appeared on top of her staff and was preparing to be hurrled at the Queen.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Came shouts from all corners of the room, causing Beryl, the Queen, the Princess, and Endymion to turn in surprise. There standing were the four generals at the sides of the four Sailor Scouts.   
  
"What," shrilled Beryl, "How can this be?!?! Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jeadite, why haven't you killed those pathetic girls?"  
  
"We will not be fooled into killing our own soulmates Beryl," yelled Zoisite as he clutched Mars's hand.  
  
Her yellow eyes narrowing, she shrugged, "Well, then I'll just have to kill all of you myself!"   
  
A mere second later, the dark energy on the top of her staff tore at the Queen. Gasping, Serenity raised the Crystal to protect them all.   
  
Her silver eyes growing old and sad, Serenity whispered, "This is how it must end. Time for a new generation to take hold," she paused and then continued, stronger, "Serenity, Endymion, all of you, get back!"  
  
The winds began to howl in an even more ferocious intensity. They gathered around Beryl and seemed to... meld with her. Her eyes shut and she was engulfed by pure dark energy. When she could be seen again, she her eyes were now glowing red, her hair had turned to a sickly blue, and she radiated even more evil than before.  
  
"You shall not live to see another sunset Serenity," Beryl/Metallia seethed.  
  
Her eyes betraying nothing, Serenity merely replied, "I will not die unless you come with me!"  
  
Without another word, the two opponets shot out energy at each other, each seeking to overpower the other. After several minutes of this, it was clear that Queen Serenity was not going to win this, and the Princess could easily see it.  
  
Heedless of the shouted warnings of her friends, Princess Serenity burst forward and came to the side of her mother, adding her power. Endymion followed right behind, never far from his love.  
  
Staring at the royals, Lita breathed, "They can't last long against that witch!"  
  
"Come on," shouted Mina, "They need our power!"  
  
"My friends, this is what it all comes down to: teamwork," Raye told them.  
  
Amy cried, "Together, we can win!"   
  
With that, the four girls surged forward. The four generals looked at one another, a myriad of emotions running across their faces.  
  
"Well," Jeadite cracked, "Who are we not to follow four gorgeous women, no matter where they go?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kunzite muttered, "Did you ever take into consideration your oath to the Prince?"  
  
No one bothered to answer. The four men moved up to join the four Sailors.  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
Kunzite turned a silver color that matched his eyes perfectly, Zoisite's was olive green, Jeadite's was a brilliant red, and Nephlite was a ocean blue. Slowly, their power merged together and was fed to the Royal Family.  
  
Feeling all the energy reach its peak, Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity shrieked, "COSMIC MOON POWER... UNITE!!!"  
  
All the energy gathered around the Imperium Crystal. It seemed to swell, then suddenly shot out right at the evil Queen Beryl/Metallia.  
  
"WHAT," she screamed, "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I AM METALLIA, I AM SUPREME! ARGHHH!!!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Queen Serenity felt the last of her sister die. But just before she did, she felt a faint whisper in her mind, 'Thank you Seren. You set me free. Farewell sweet one.'  
  
Serenity smiled and whispered back, 'Don't worry Be, we'll be together soon. Wait for me, I'm coming.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Serenity awoke in the arms of Endymion. She looked up into his worried cobalt eyes and asked, "Metallia?"  
  
He smiled at her and said, "She's gone love, she'll never trouble us again."  
  
Smiling back at him, she struggled to sit up. She then turned to the others, who all sat in an arch around the two of them. Then she saw the unmoving person in Sailor Venus's arms and screamed hysterically, "MAMA!!!"  
  
Bolting out of Endymion's arms, she dove to the side of her mother. "Mama," she whispered quietly this time, "Mama wake up!"  
  
Slowly, weakly, Queen Serenity's silver eyes opened and stared into the glistening orbs of her daughters.   
  
"We did it Mother," she gushed, "We beat Metallia! And Aunty Beryl's at peace."  
  
Slowly, the Queen smiled, then turned towards the men, "My friends, kneel before me," she whispered.  
  
Though they were surprised, all five did so quickly, sensing that their Queen did not have much more time left among the living.  
  
"Prince Endymion, General Kunzite, General Jeadite, General Zoisite, and General Nephlite... do you swear to always be there for these five women, to honor them, protect them, comfort them... above all others?"  
  
"Yes my Queen," they said together.  
  
Another gentle smile broke out onto her pale face and she replied, "Then you have my consent for marriage, should you so wish it," she paused and turned to her daughter, "I give you my consent to succeed me."  
  
"But mother," Serenity protested, "You are still Queen. You're going to be fine-"  
  
"Serenity Rose, I am tired. I used everything in that attack. I didn't allow you to because you must be the one to rebuild our home. My generation's time is over, its time for your's to take hold. Do you understand me?"  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Serenity whispered softly, "Yes Mama, I understand. I love you, and give my love to the family."  
  
Squeezing her daughter's hand one last time, Queen Serenity smiled, closed her eyes, and joined her husband, sister, and the others who had fallen that day.  
  
********  
end part 8  
********  
  
  
***********  
begin epilogue  
***********  
  
For a few minutes, no one said anything as Queen Serenity's body faded away to stardust. Finally, Serenity stood up, picked up the Crescent Moon Wand and Imperium Crystal, and walked out of the throne room, everyone else following her. Along the way, Luna and Artemis, who'd been trying to find the Queen and Princess during the battle, finally joined them.  
  
Still not saying anything, she walked out to the front of the ruined Moon Palace, where the survivors had come to wait for a command from their Queen. She stared out at them, her face revealing nothing.  
  
As though sensing what Serenity was trying to tell them, someone rang out, "The Queen is dead, long live the Queen." With that, everyone, including the Generals, the Sailors, and Endymion, knelt before her. Sensing this, the Imperium Crystal began to glow with a silver light. It surrounded Serenity, and when she could be seen again, she wore a dress similiar to the one she'd been wearing, except it was more formfitting, and a crown that held a crescent shaped diamond on it, surrounded by two sapphires, two rubies, an emerald, a topaz jewel, an aquarimine, an amthesist, and four stones representing the four Generals.   
  
Finally, the new Queen spoke, "We will rebuild what was lost, make it better than it was. The Silver Millennium is past, now the Crystal Millennium begins, a new era of piece. It will be greater than its predessor, and will last for eternity. But first, we have something else to do. Before my mother the Queen died, she gave me permission to marry Prince Endymion of Earth, and should they wish it, the Generals of Earth and my Sailor Guardians to marry as well. Once this has been taken care of, we shall begin the process of rebuilding the Moon and the Planetary civilizations."  
  
A great cheer rose out of the crowd and everyone smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
From a distance, the four Outer Sailors watched and smiled. Their Princess had grown up from a little girl to a strong Queen and woman. They had no doubt that she would be a good Queen indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity, her husband, King Alexander, and Beryl watched as well. Beryl let out a wild woop of joy, then blushed at the amused looks her companions gave her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity had been right. Though it had taken a long time, the survivors of what became known as the Great Massacre of System Sol, had managed to rebuild all the civilizations. All the Sailors became Queen's of their respective planets, with their husbands by their sides.  
  
Serenity and Endymion had a total of six children, Serenity Cassandra, Endymion Alexander, Chasidy Rose, Beanca Lauren, Atlantis Terra, and Terran James. Both boys held their mothers blond hair and blue eyes, as did Chasidy Rose, but Serenity Cassandra, Beanca Lauren, and Atlantis Terra held their fathers raven hair and cobalt eyes. All of them though, had their mothers cheerful personality.  
  
Mina and Kunzite had four children, three girls and a son; Aphrodite, Harmony, Myra, and Eros. They not only ruled Venus, but remained the leaders of their lieges bodyguards until their deaths. Harmony, Myra, and Eros were bubbly children, much like their mother, but Aphrodite was definitely her father's daughter, always serious and reserved.  
  
Amy and Jeadite had three children; Melody, Hermes, and little Kiley. They ruled Mercury, planet of wisdom, for many years, but chose to do this from the Moon, prefering to remain with their friends. All three children were keenly intelligent and known prankester, that trait Amy blamed Jeadite on.  
  
Raye and Zoisite had twins, Aries and Aurora. Being born of the Queen of Mars and of the Hotheaded General of King Endymion, it was thought that the children would be much like their parents. Much to everyone's surprised, this only turned out to be half correct. Aries did indeed inherit the famous temper, but Aurora was sweet-tempered and able to be the butt of a joke without flaming the joker.  
  
Lita and Nephlite had three children like Amy and Jeadite, twins Hera and Zeus, and another daughter, Annika. All three children became well known astronomers and chiefs. No one was ever surprised by this. Though they were all quite good at this, only Annika went on to make astronomy her life's work.  
  
*!*!*!*!*  
  
No one knows if this story is true, not that it really matters. No story can be false if spoken from the depths of your heart. And it would seem to anyone with any perspective that this one is quite true. It is a story of angst, destruction, the never ending ties of friendship, and choices. But most importantly, this is a story of love that can defeat any evil, and show the rewards of that defeat...  
  
**********  
end epilogue  
**********  
  
WOW!!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!! SOSOSOSOSOSO COOOOOL!!! *ahem* As you can see, I am majorly hyped up after finally finishing this!! Please let me know how you liked it! Also, I'd like to thank the people who have already r/r this story! Domo arigato everyone!  
  
~Sailor Memory, Scout of History~  
  
May the Moonlight always guide you on the correct path.  
  



End file.
